ice cream
by poorlywrittenpuyopuyo
Summary: i'm so sorry to god and also to jesus christ himself. vore warning (vorening)


Klug had... certainly dealt with a lot in his time with Strange. He was, well, a strange fellow, as his name suggested. He spoke rather archaically, though that had lessened over the years. He was aloof and seemed to shift between seeing Klug as his plaything to torment and toss around like a cat with a mouse, or a child who he had to protect like he was his own.

Today, he was seeing him much more as the former than the latter.

Strange snooped around in Klug's room, carrying the book under his arm to keep the boy close. There wasn't much of interest in there; mostly some dusty old books Klug hadn't read since he was a child and some discarded candy wrappers he'd thrown about like an animal. Disgusting.

"You hardly have anything in here, Klug. Why's that?" He propped the book open, letting his vessels spirit fly out. He gasped a bit, adjusting his ghostly hat back to its proper position.

"Most of my stuff's outside, in the living room! Haven't I dragged you around in that book enough that you'd remember?" He spat as hard as he could, in his adorable little squeaky ghost voice.

"Hmm... I suppose you haven't," said Strange, absentmindedly fiddling with the tassels of Klug's hat. A cold hand thwacked him, accompanied by offended spectral squeaks.

It was odd. Klug was always a frigid child, for some reason; it never seemed to bother him, but he always had cold and often clammy hands. And in the very short time he'd been in this body, Strange had noticed that Klug's spirit felt... off. As though he were made of ice cream or some other dessert; a permanently cold ice cream cone with glasses.

Ah, ice cream! It had been a while since Strange had eaten that... or eaten anything at all. He'd been sealed off in that book for ages! Now that he thought about it, food did sound like a pleasant idea. But this outfit might cause some... distraction. And he couldn't be too far from the artifacts, and they'd be hard to carry around without a drastic change to his fashion choices.

"Uh, Strange? Are you alright there?" Klug asked, his tone between concern and rage. "You're staring into nothing."

Strange snapped out of his trance, looking back to the little ghost. "Ah, I'm fine! Just thinking about things I've forgotten... say, do you have any food here?"

Klug looked down, thinking the question over. "Do you have any preferences? We're a bit low, but my Tante should be back soon with groceries."

"Sweets?"

"Ah, no sweets. I'm the one who eats them, and, well..." He motioned to the candy wrappers scattered around his room.

Strange mumbled a bit, sudden craving for ice cream bound to go unsatisfied.

Unless...

Was he truly willing to traumatize the boy that far? He had already stolen his body from him; was he willing to go an extra mile?

The answer was yes.

"Strange?"

"Hmm. I want... ice cream."

"We don't have any, I just said that- _HEY!_ What are you _DOING!?_ " Klug cried out as Strange jerked him out of the book, watching his ghostly tail flick around in fear.

"Did you not know you could leave this book? Only a small distance, but you can certainly be apart from it!" Strange chuckled, a disturbingly devilish gleam in his eyes. His hands ran down the chilled spirit, feeling the odd, creamy texture and the slight squish under his fingers.

"Hey, stop that!" Klug batted his hands at Strange, wiggling uncomfortably at his touch. Strange giggled, a certain darkness to his voice. What was he planning, exactly? He lifted Klug's spirit to his face, staring him down with a smile.

"Ah, you can't quite feel what you're like in this form, can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Spirits tend to have different textures, for some reason; it depends on who they are in their own body!"

"And what does this have to do with you evicting me from my book, and my body?"

"Let's just say... _you feel a lot like ice cream_."

Klug looked at Strange, his eyes widened in sheer terror. His tail flicked about wildly, his arms restrained by Strange's grasp.

"P-put me down! Right now! Let me go, Strange! I-I'm sure I don't taste very good! Please... just let me go! I'll buy you ice cream! I'll let you possess me again to eat it!" Strange placed his other hand on his mouth, silencing his squeaks of terror.

"Hush. Just let it happen, alright? You'll be fine as soon as I'm back in that accursed book, I just want to see what this is like..."

Klug's ghost was certainly an odd size, but hey, just go slowly? Whatever, better to get this over with and lessen the poor kid's trauma. Strange stuck the spirit's tail into his mouth, and flinched slightly at the chill. Klug nearly shrieked, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Ah, be quiet, kid... you'll be fine." He spoke through the rapidly lashing tail, looking Klug in the eyes. He'd certainly return him to the library after all of this was over with.

Against Klug's weak pushes, he forced him deeper into his mouth. The temperature difference was great, almost overwhelming to Strange. He let out a few coughs, trying to retain his composure through the icy chill of his victim and the rapid tail slapping within his throat. He had an odd taste; somewhat fruity and sweet. It was delicious.

Klug could hardly scream as he was pushed deeper in, as the uncomfortable moistness of Strange's mouth began to surround him on all sides. He grabbed at the edges of his mouth, trying to grab hold of anything that could possibly delay his own suffering.

Strange looked down at him, his face having grown hot at the first sign of resistance. He couldn't speak; he could only manage a few sultry laughs as he shoved Klug's hands off him, and closed his mouth around him.

With great force, Strange swallowed, forcing Klug down his throat; the tickling of his ghost tail had stopped being a bother, and became almost pleasurable to him. Had he not decided to be kind to the boy, he could have kept him in his mouth for much longer…

It didn't take much more force to choke him down, and a strong grape flavor sat in Strange's mouth. He leaned back on Klug's bed, patting his stomach as Klug banged furiously at him from inside.

"Aha... you do feel like ice cream..." He layed back, hand on his belly as he began dozing off.


End file.
